Left 4 Dead: Left 2 Die
by Soul Legacy
Summary: A short story that came to me in a dream awhile after playing Left 4 Dead. ZoeyXWitch


Left 4 Dead

Left 2 Die

Written By Soul Legacy

**[Authors Note: Hi Guys! Now this is just something that came to me a while ago so I thought I would write it and post it up to see what you think. Now you can call me weird but this is just mainly for the lulz, I do not usually write stuff like this XD Plus, it is a pretty short piece, mainly because it is a short happening.]**

I told them to leave me. I would be a waste of there time. Many zombies had mauled me and now I lay here on the ground bleeding to death. The air is so cold around me that I feel as if I was an explorer across the polar ice caps. I drag myself against the wall of a nearby corridor and sit up against it. My chest hurts so much, I just want it to go away but I know it will not. If I wasn't such a wimp I would blow a bullet through my head right now, but I only have one bullet left and as I've just said, im a wimp. I have to find some place quiet to die, I do not want to be eaten by zombies, I want to die quietly. There is a door right next to me so I push it open, hoping there is nothing inside. I cannot here anything, so I drag myself in and close the door behind me.

It is dark and hardly any light in the room. Nevertheless, I do not care about that, as long as it is peaceful. I drag myself further in until my body gives up on me and I fall onto my back. It hurts, it hurts so much yet I already used my medical kit on Francis earlier. I look to my sides and I cannot see anything, not even a faint outline. I look up to the ceiling to see pitch black. There is nothing in here, so why bother looking around. I slowly close my eyes as I feel the weight of my body leave me for another world. I will be gone soon. Gone from this world of torture and suffering, it will all be over soon. But wait, I can feel something breathing over me, its cold breath making me shiver violently. I keep my eyes shut, too scared to open them. I feel it coming closer, its sounds coming louder and louder as it comes closer to my ear.

I try to move away, but I feel something touch my chest. I do not dare move; I do not want it to end this way, not now, not in this position. The hand moves its way over me, up to my face and then all the way down to my leg. I want to scream, but all that will come is pain, so what is the point? I have to see what it is, and hope it does not harm me that quickly. I open my eyes slowly, not seeing anything. I look to my chest and I cannot see anything. Was it my imagination? No, it could not have been. Nothing can be imagined in this place. I look around, there is nothing. Then I feel it again, the cold breath of whatever was there. It was right behind my head, I go stiff once more. I close my eyes in fear once more. Hang on; this has to stop. I have to stop being a coward, now is not the time to be one. I then finally open my eyes for the second time and lift my head to look behind me.

There it was. Well, what I could see of it. The piercing red eyes shone out from the darkness and stared me in the face, almost taunting me. I begin to shake violently; it is a Witch. She comes closer towards me, her pale flesh now coming more noticeable. My body was now coming back to me as I could now begin to move. I make myself towards the door slowly but surely to try to get out. However, the Witch quickly grabs me. She drags me back further into the room, I close my eyes shut and wait for the pain that was about to come. Because from the carnage I have seen a Witch bring it was sure to happen quick. I count it down. Five…Four…Three…Two…One! Wait, I do not feel anything. Not one thing. I open my eyes for the third and hopefully the final time to see something that a survivor like me would never think he or she would encounter.

The Witch is hugging me, cradling me in her arms. I cannot believe it either, I try to move but she keeps me still. She does not seem to want to let me go. I look to her face, she is crying. Now, the crying is no surprise but why is she doing this to me? All the witches I have faced before have always attacked at the first sight of a survivor. I try to sit upright in her arms so I can see her better. At first sight, she looked like all the other witches. However, this one looks more beautiful to the others. Almost, as some people put it, 'mint fresh'. She seems scared, almost as if she does not want to be here; well she is not alone on that thought that is for sure.

She stops crying for a minute and looks at me. I go stiff but try not to provoke her in the sense. She smiles at me. SMILES at me, I mean come on, something is not the same. I smile back, to see what will happen. Her grin grows wider and she hugs me tighter. Her breath now became more warm, almost comforting. I lay back once more into her arms and close my eyes, now surely I will get back to where I was; dying. However, my eyes open once more as a sharp pain comes from my stomach. I clench it and sit up, almost flying forward. However, the witch catches me, and rests me back down. She looks at me as if she is worried; I shake my head at her.

"No…It's ok…"

I hope she understands me. She looks into my eyes deeper as almost if she is trying to put me in a trance. She then hugs me tighter once more. I give her a faint smile to let her know that everything is ok, but I do not think even that got through to her. We then hear something from outside; she looks up towards the door as a shadow can be seen outside. She takes me deeper into the room, further into the shadows for protection. I go quieter. The door slowly opens and as it does, she holds me closer, my face burring into her chest. I then hear the faint noises of speaking. These voices I recognise.

"Where is she?"

"…I don't know, but I have a bad feeling she was taken by zombies…"

"So you think she's dead?"

"…Yes."

It was the guys. Francis, Bill and Louis. I take my head away from the witches' chest to quickly take a glimpse. I can see there bodies walking around. The witch quickly pulls my head back again in protection. Of course! She has not met them and there flashlights are on! For the love of god, I hope they do not--

"Witch! And she's got Zoey!"

I hear Louis scream as a flash comes towards the witch and me. I was preparing to her the witch shriek, but instead, I hear a whimper. I quickly look up to see the witch looking away and holding me tight. I look back at Louis and the other two who are preparing to shoot.

"No! Wait!"

I shout to the guys quickly as I pull away from the witch and stand infront of her, protecting her from bullets. I do not know what I am doing, but it feels good. The guys give looks of shock and confusion as they lower there guns.

"Zoey, what the hell are you--"

I silence Bill with a quick flick of my wrist. Francis stands forward and raises his Shot Gun at me.

"Its official, she's gone nuts…"

"No Francis wait a sec…"

Louis lowers Francis's gun, he then steps forward and holds his hand out to me. I can hear the witch from behind me whimpering still.

"Come on Zoey, we need to get you out of here…"

"I told you to leave me!"

"I know, but we couldn't leave you behind."

"Well you're going to! I want to end this now, and I've found a peaceful way to…"

I look back at the witch after arguing with Louis. She is looking at me with tearful eyes and a surprised face. I then look back at the three survivors who by the look on there faces, are once again truly confused.

"What? You mean with that THING? Don't make me laugh…"

Francis scoffed. I clench my fists in rage.

"Shut up Francis! She is not like the others. She hasn't layed a finger of harm on me."

"Yeah, and I'll see she never will!"

Bill stepped forward, knocked me down and aimed his gun at the witch. I then heard a very hard gunshot and a very high scream that was almost deafening. I look over my shoulder to see the witch had been shot in the arm and she was now clenching in pain, and her eyes crying waterfalls of tears.

"You Basterd!"

I quickly jump up and with all my strength; I kick at Bill, kicking him in the balls. He quickly falls to the floor. I then run over to the witch and help her up.

"Don't worry, Shhh, its going to be ok…"

I gently whisper into the witches' ear. Her whimpering begins to die down.

"Zoey…"

"Give me your health pack Louis, now!"

I take out my gun and point it at Louis. He quickly takes it off his back and chucks it to me. I open it and bring out a pair of tweezers. I gently take the witches' shot arm and dig the tweezers into her dead flesh and grab the bullet, ripping it out. I hear a light groan come from the infected woman as I go back to the health pack and pull out a bandage. I then tightly rap it around the wound.

"This is madness Zoey, stop this now!"

I hear Francis shout from the far corner of the room. I quickly direct my gun to him. I then feel someone from behind me grab me and pull me away from the witch. It was Bill. I try to kick out, but Louis comes and grabs my legs.

"Let me go!"

I struggle to break free as I watch the witch back into the corner in fear. I then see Francis coming towards her with his gun. I can see the fear in her eyes, its driving me nuts.

"Don't you dare Francis!"

I scream at the tattooed biker. He ignores me and loads his gun, pointing it at the witch. He then squeezes the trigger; I quickly shut my eyes. After five seconds of silence, I open my eyes again, to see the witch bleeding to death on the floor, its arms reaching out to me for a hug.

"No!"

I quickly break out of Louis's and Bill's hold and run to the witch, I then quickly grab her and cradle her in my arms. My eyes quickly filling with tears.

"Please, please stay with me…"

I hug the witch tight, not wanting to let her go. I hear her gasping for air as its time is running short, I then feel its mouth coming closer to my face. Then the witch's body fell back in death. My eyes now fully blinded by my tears.

"You…"

I gently lay the witch's body to the floor and stand up, pointing my gun at Francis.

"You are going to regret killing us BOTH."

I shout at him. The other two men come running towards me. However, I quickly bring the gun to my head and pull the trigger. Now , now I can let it all go…


End file.
